Green World (Estate) Glitch
The Green World (Estate) Glitch is a Glitch that allows More Room in your Home! Steps 1. Go to your Estate. 2. Enter your House. 3. Enter Edit Mode. 4. Pick up your Dresser and Move it to a Wall (Not Overlapping Rooms) 5. Turn your Dresser to Face the Wall and get it as Close as you Can. 6. Exit Edit Mode. 7. Walk up to the Back of your Dresser to Access it. 8. Exit off of your Dresser. 9. You should be in "The Green World" now. If not, Repeat Steps 5 and Up. 10. Back away from the Wall, further into "The Green". 11. Enter Edit Mode. 12. Put your Dresser in the Atic. 13. Get it back out to move it into "The Green". 14. Pick up your Dresser and Move it to the Green Side of the Wall, facing "The Green". 15. Get it as close as you can. (This makes your Entrance.) 16. Exit Edit Mode. 17. Enter your House through the Wall. 18. Walk up to the Wall where your Dresser is Located behind. 19. If you don't Access your Dresser, move it Closer to the Wall. 20. You can Combine other Glitches and Read below for More! Effects and Help Basically, The Green World Glitch let's you have more Rooms without being able to Decorate them. Here's some Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) about this Glitch. What does the Green World Glitch let you do? It let's you have more Space in your House. Is it Just for Storing Items or can Other People come in? You and Anyone else is allowed to come in and Stay. How do I access it? If you Followed the Steps above, you Should be able to Access The Green World by using the "Entrance" you set Earlier. I Forget where my Entrance is. No worries! One way to find it is to Walk along every Wall until your Toon has "Trouble" Walking. If still you cannot find it, Enter Edit Mode and walk around the Walls until your See your Dresser. I know where my Entrance is, but it won't Let me in. Try moving your Dresser closer to the Wall. If it doesn't Work, your Dresser is a Defected Piece of Interactive Furniture. Put it in your Attic and Repeat the Steps above. (Putting a Defected Piece Interactive Furniture back in your Attic and getting it back out "Refreshes" it to work again.) How do I show my Friends? Well, you can tell them or show them... or you can also put Furniture that "Marks" it. See next Question. How do I mark my Entrance? Marking your Entrance reminds you and your Friends where it is. To Mark it, you can put Lamps, Pictures, or anything Else Next to or Above it. Don't Block it, though, or you won't be able to Reach your Entrance. I've Run far off in the Green World, now I am Lost. Sometimes we all get Curious and Run a Little too Far into the Green World. That's alright! It's an easy Fix. If someone else is at your Estate, too, you can Teleport to them. If there isn't, you can Teleport to another Friend who isn't Buisy fighting Cogs. If no Friends are on, don't Try Running in the Direction you think your House is... you'll just get Lost more. You can open your Shticker Book and Teleport back to your Estate or to the Playground... but if your Book isn't there AND no Friends are on, you may have to Log off and Back on. I'm Stuck in Jump-Position. Another Easy Fix! If you put a Circular Rug (Rectangular won't Work) in your Green World, you can get Unstuck from Jump-Position. Just move on Top of it. What can I do in the Green World? You can do lots of things, including Personalizing your House to make something other than a House... like a Hotel or School. You can also have Secret Rooms, Dressing Rooms for Personalized Houses, and even Balconies. Are there any More Green World Glitches? Yes, there is one: The Green World Staircase Glitch. This allows you to Make your House have Different Floors in the Green World, and have a Ledge in your House to "Watch Over" people Inside. What are the Good Things about this Glitch? You get more Space, make your House Bigger, Impress your Friends, have Better Personalized Houses, and Best of all: You won't get in Trouble. What are the Bad Things about this Glitch? You can Get Lost (Easy Fix), You can Get Stuck in Jump-Position, and You can't Decorate. I have Another Question. Feel Free to Comment!